


A Place to Crash

by explosim



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hanamiya Being a Dick, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1561298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/explosim/pseuds/explosim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanamiya pays Kiyoshi a late night visit</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Place to Crash

“Do you have any idea what time it is?” Kiyoshi opens the door with a yawn and shivers slightly as the cool air hits his chest. Some late night drama drones on in the background.

“Oh I’m _so_ sorry, I didn’t even realize.” Hanamiya rolls his eyes and slumps against the door frame, “You think I actually give a shit about the time? Move over and let me in.”

Scrunching his nose, Kiyoshi takes a step back. This is probably a really bad idea – Hanamiya smells like a bar. Perhaps he should start taking lessons from Hyuuga on how to say no. Or maybe he could try to teach Hanamiya how to be a decent person. He snorts as he locks the door, because _that’s_ a realistic goal. Shuffling back over to the living room he finds Hanamiya sprawled out on the couch, feet hanging off the arm.

“I was sitting there, you know.”

“Yeah, well now I am. You can sit on the floor for all I care.” His eyes are closed and his body is loose and relaxed, all except for the small crease between his eyes. Kiyoshi fights the urge to smooth it out; he doesn’t quite feel like taking a trip to the hospital tonight.

“You should really be nicer to your host,” he mumbles. “Why are you even here?” Not that he particularly minds. Things are… _different_ between them now. He’s pretty sure Hanamiya doesn’t consider them friends but at least he’s civil.

“Because your place was closest. Why else? Unless…” he cracks an eye open, “Did you think I came for a visit? That I just decided to pop over to say hi at 1 in the morning?” He snickers quietly like he finds the idea hilarious and throws an arm over his face. The light from the T.V flickers bright patterns over his sweater.

Kiyoshi sighs. It amazes him sometimes that Hanamiya’s allowed out in public. His chest is stained with some dark unidentifiable substance and his sleeve is torn. Angry red scratches decorate his knuckles but they’re not bleeding so he figures it’s best to ignore them.

“It’s actually closer to 3.”

“Is it? Huh.”

“You don’t seem to care.”

“Wow, amazing observation skills you’ve got there. Maybe you should’ve been a detective.”

Shrugging, Kiyoshi yawns again, “Maybe.”

He makes his way over to the T.V, flicking it off just in time to hear Hanamiya’s softly muttered, “Dumbass.” He’s way too tired to deal with this.

“Goodnight, Hanamiya.”

Hanamiya shoots upright and sends him a mildly surprised look, “What, going to bed so soon?”

“It’s actually quite late to be going to bed.”

“But I just got here.” He narrows his eyes and Kiyoshi can just tell he’s plotting something.

“And that’s your fault,” he says, turning away. “Goodnight.” With that he makes his way to his bedroom, kicking off his pants before slipping under the covers. Hanamiya didn’t look too happy to see him go – then again, he almost never looks happy when they’re around one another. Kiyoshi’s eyelids droop; this was probably the worst time for Hanamiya to stop by. Especially after a fight. He always gets so… _hyped up_ after doing something reckless. Like he’s full of this destructive energy and won’t sober up until he’s got a proper outlet. Kiyoshi wouldn’t be surprised if Hanamiya did something extremely stupid while left out there. He only hopes he doesn’t break anything.

“Hey!” and here it comes. Kiyoshi groans and rolls over, he doesn’t want to be that outlet tonight. They always end up worse for wear from what he’s heard, “That’s no way to treat your guest, you ass.”

“You’re not my guest,” he mumbles, “You’re an intruder. Go sleep on the couch.”

“But I don’t want to sleep right now.” The bed dips and Kiyoshi hugs his pillow closer. “No.”

“Why not? Think of it as a thank you for letting me stay over.”

“Because you’re so quick to thank people.” His words are muffled but the sarcasm is obvious. “And I’ve got many reasons. One: you’re probably drunk, and two: the only other time we did this my back was sore for days and people kept asking about the marks. It was embarrassing.” Embarrassing doesn’t even come close to describing it. It was like he could _feel_ people staring at him. The small purple bruises on his neck were like bright flashing targets. Hyuuga wouldn’t leave him alone for _days._

Hanamiya throws off his sweater and wrestles the pillow from Kiyoshi’s arms, “Okay, one: I’m not drunk. Some asshole threw his drink on me. And two: that was your fault. If you weren’t such an annoying dickbag I wouldn't have had to hurt you so much.”

“You didn’t _have_ to hurt me. You chose to.”

“Yeah? Well, who the fuck cares? Don’t even try to tell me you didn’t enjoy it because I know you did.”

Kiyoshi blushes slightly, thinking back on that night. When Hanamiya shoved him back against the wall, hard enough for him to still feel the sting even as soft lips pressed against his. He can barely remember why they were in that alleyway, Hanamiya’s legs wrapped around his waist, rutting like teenagers. He’s only grateful no one caught them. Especially when his head was yanked back and a trail of wet kisses were planted along his jaw, just behind his ear, down his neck – He made the most embarrassing sounds.

“See? You’re getting hard just thinking about it,” and yeah, yeah he is. “I just – ” Hanamiya groans in frustration, grabbing Kiyoshi’s hand and bringing it down to his crotch. He moans softly and – when did he take his pants off? “ _Come on_ Kiyoshi. I promise I’ll be gentle,” he pleads, rocking into Kiyoshi’s hand. “Or at least more gentle than before. Just get me off. I swear – ”

Kiyoshi considers it, lying there with half his face squished to the bed. He can’t say he’s not interested, Hanamiya would never believe that. _He_ doesn’t even believe it. And sleep doesn’t seem possible anymore, not now that they’re both… aroused. “I don’t suppose you’ll stop if I say no?” he asks half-heartedly, rolling onto his back. He already knows the answer.

Hanamiya snorts, “Of course not.” He shifts upright and throws a leg over Kiyoshi’s chest, bringing his dick to hover right over Kiyoshi’s face and _woah_ that’s a view he’s never seen before. “If you’d like, I could just jack off on your face. You’d be on your own when I’m finished though.” He shrugs and starts stroking himself in slow lazy movements and Kiyoshi can actually see the subtle shift of skin. He sighs and adjusts the pillow behind his head; he might as well get comfortable.

“Alright.” Because really, why not? He barely has the word out before Hanamiya starts pushing against his lips and _huh_ , Kiyoshi idly thinks, swallowing around his cock, this is his first time giving someone a blow job.

He doesn’t know what, exactly, he expected it to be like, but he’s surprised all the same. It feels _weird_ almost – the delicate skin dragging over his tongue, the soft head pushing deeper and deeper. “Ahh, fuck,” Hanamiya hisses, dick hitting the back of Kiyoshi’s throat. He doesn’t stop – _doesn’t even pause –_ when Kiyoshi chokes, throat convulsing and eyes watering. He just pulls back, barely long enough for him to breathe, and then moves back in, going just as deep as before. He sets a pace, fast and forceful with such an obvious disregard for Kiyoshi’s inexperience, blatantly ignoring the chokes and cut off gasps for air.

Not that Kiyoshi minds too much. He lays there, mouth open and ready, urging Hanamiya forward. His jaw aches and his throat burns but he can’t bring himself to care. Not when Hanamiya’s above him, head thrown back with nothing but moans and gasps escaping his mouth. It reminds him of when they were in the alleyway. When Hanamiya had _finally_ stopped throwing insults and kissed him. There was nothing nice about that kiss. It was too messy and sharp and extremely unsatisfying – Hanamiya’s fast abrasive pace a poor match for Kiyoshi’s much slower one – but it was also exactly what they expected, from each other and themselves.

Just like now.

Kiyoshi doesn’t expect to have any control in this situation. He gave that up the second Hanamiya stomped his way into his apartment. Instead he lays there and takes it, moaning softly around every thrust that goes too far and relishing in the desperate noises that slip out of Hanamiya’s mouth. It’s probably _because_ this is Hanamiya that he enjoys it so much. The pain and discomfort. No one else would ever treat him this way, without a single regard for his wellbeing.

“You’re such a good boy, aren’t you?” Hanamiya slows and grabs a fistful of hair, angling Kiyoshi’s head to face him. His dick slips from his mouth and Kiyoshi grimaces at the wet trail it leaves down the side of his face.

“I thought,” he huffs, chest heaving, “you said you were going to go easy on me.” The salty taste of come coats his tongue and lingers at the back of his throat. He swallows – it’s certainly _interesting._

“I _am_ ,” Hanamiya says as he sits back. He pulls out Kiyoshi’s cock, giving it a tight squeeze before pushing it together with his and _ohhh_ –

Hanamiya smirks up at him, hand moving along their shafts. “At least I didn’t come in your mouth.” And Kiyoshi moans because, yeah, maybe he should have. He can still taste him, the hot heavy weight on his tongue. He almost wants him back in his mouth, shoving his way down his throat, thrusting without care – almost.

“Fuck, yes – faster,” he moans, shifting his hips. Hanamiya quickens his pace and leans forward, Kiyoshi meeting him halfway. Curling his other arm around Kiyoshi’s neck he kisses him roughly, more teeth than anything else. But Kiyoshi can feel his breath fan across his lips and if he angles his head just _so_ he can –

“Urghh,” he groans out, “You taste like alcohol. S’gross.” He can barely talk he’s _so close._

“And you,” Hanamiya says, circling his thumb over top, “Taste like my come. So shut. The fuck. Up.” He jerks Kiyoshi roughly in emphasis and it’s more painful than he should like but it has him coming faster than he thought possible. He gasps into Hanamiya’s mouth, vision going blank as the pleasure spreads throughout his body and _fuck_ he doesn't think he'll be forgetting this anytime soon.

Hanamiya bites his lip when he comes, effectively killing Kiyoshi’s slow comeback to reality. “Ouch,” he whines, pulling back. Hanamiya ignores him as he rides his high, working his hand till the very last drop and _Oh_ that’s not something Kiyoshi thought he would ever see. The way his muscles bunch and relax, the subtle play of moonlight over his skin, _their come dripping down the side of his fingers –_ It’s mesmerizing. Or it is until Hanamiya sneers and wipes himself off with the sheets. Kiyoshi doesn’t even bother telling him to stop. His jaw is sore and he can feel his exhaustion creep back in with a vengeance. He flops back on the bed, closing his eyes and tucking himself back in. He expects the weight on his legs to disappear – for Hanamiya to either leave or put as much distance between them as possible, but instead it spreads as he lies down on top of him.

“Oh really? You’re staying here?”

“Of course I am.” His voice is muffled against Kiyoshi’s shoulder. “Why the fuck would I sleep on the couch when there’s a bed?”

He shrugs, not bothering with a response. Enjoying the warm comforting weight along his side, he stifles a yawn and drifts off to sleep.

He regrets it in the morning though, when Hanamiya kicks him awake.

 

 


End file.
